Karl's Tape June 1981
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape June 1981 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981-06 *Edited highlights of Radio One shows from period dated in title. No links. Sessions *U2 Mike Read session, recorded 18th September 1980, repeat, first broadcast various dates w/c 22nd September 1980. *Flatbackers Kid Jensen session, recorded 17th November 1980, repeat, first broadcast 16th March 1981. *Siouxsie & The Banshees Richard Skinner session, recorded 4th June 1981. *Orange Juice Mike Read session, recorded 9th January 1981, first broadcast 19th January 1981. *Que Bono only Peel session, recorded 9th June 1981. *Black Roots Peel session #1, recorded 19th May 1981, repeat, first broadcast 27 May 1981. Tracklisting Side 1 - starts with unknown Richard Skinner or Kid Jensen show, probably from 2nd June 1981 *U2: An Cat Dubh (Read session) *Linx: Throw Away The Key (7") Chrysalis CHS 2519 *Flatbackers: Making Changes (Jensen session) *U2: Electrico (Read session) *TV21: Snakes & Ladders (7") DERAM DM 442 ( tape flanges a bit for a while but regains later on ) *U2: Into The Heart (Read session) *Essential Logic: Fanfare In The Garden (7") Rough Trade RT 074 *Castaways: Liar, Liar *Flatbackers: Little Man (Jensen session) *U2: I Will Follow (Read session) *Vice Squad: Resurrection (7" - Resurrection EP) Riot City RIOT 2 Next section from Peel show of 02 June 1981 *Meteors: Radioactive Kid (7") Chiswick *Au Pairs: Dear John (album - Playing With A Different Sex) Human HUMAN 1 *Wah: The Checkmate Syndrome (7" b-side Forget The Down!) Eternal *unknown Richard Skinner or Kid Jensen Show *Tenpole Tudor: What Else Can I Do (album - Old Bob Dick And Gary) *Orange Juice: Upwards And Onwards (Read session) *Talisman: Dole Age (12" - Dole Age / Free Speech) Recreational SPORT 12 *Belle Stars: Hiawatha (7") Stiff BUY 117 *Pigbag: Papa's Got A Brand New Pig Bag (7") Y Y10 *Department-S: Going Left Right (7") Stiff BUY 118 *''Slightest clip of an outro, not Peel, maybe KJ?'' Side 2 Richard Skinner Show 16th June 1981 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Arabian Knights (Skinner session) 16.6.1981 Skinner *Expressos: Rehearsals In Hollywood (unreleased 7") *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Red Over White (Skinner session) *Positive Noise: Charm (7") Statik STAT 4 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Supernatural Thing (Skinner session) Next section from 1:18:33 Peel show of 16 June 1981 *IN PROGRESS *Brian Eno & David Byrne: The Jezebel Spirit (single) EG / Polydor EGO(X) 1 *Angelic Upstarts: You're Nicked (album - 2000000 Voices) EMI ZONO 104 *Bauhaus: Passion Of Lovers (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 59 *Que Bono: Burton Wood (session) some mobile phone interference evident from transfer, track is available with video here *Crass: Poison In A Pretty Pill (album - Penis Envy) Crass 321984/1 *Sector 27: Martin's Gone (7") Panic SEC 30 *Black Roots: What Them A Do? (session) *Que Bono: Twister (session) *Cure: Jumping Someone Else's Train *Black Roots: Confusion (session) *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7") Mode MODE 1 *Hugh Mundell: Can't Pop No Style (split 12" with Junior Reid - Can't Pop No Style / Know Myself) Greensleeves GRED 54 *unknown probably Que Bono Houses File ;Name *June 1981.mp3 ;Length *2:02:05 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:1981 Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Karl's Tapes